


I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 15 codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, First Kiss, Guns n' Roses' fault, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: I swear to God, if they don't start talking soon I'm gonna kill them myself
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Series: Season 15 codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, if they don't start talking soon I'm gonna kill them myself

«Where are you going?» Dean asks. He stops at one end of the map table, Castiel at the other end.

Castiel turns around, «Sam said he saw Amara in Chuck's memories, I'm going to look for her, maybe she can help»

«Oh,» Dean nods, hands on his hips, «having a chit chat with your creepy auntie then»

Castiel gives him a look and Dean drops the act. 

«Sorry,» he says, serious, «I didn't mean--»

«That's the problem, Dean,» Castiel says, frustrated, «you never mean things but you say them nonetheless»

Dean stares at him, rage of their last fight coming up to the surface again. «Yeah, well, why don't you tell that to the guy who's been writing my lines for the past 15 years if not my whole life?»

«That's what I'm trying to do!»

Castiel turns around and walks to the door, but Dean stops him again. 

«Wait, don't go» he says, softer, «I hate seeing you walk out that door, this is your home»

Castiel looks at him, «I'm weak, Dean, my grace doesn't work like it used to, I don't know of how much use I can be»

Dean takes a step closer, and another, «So? What's that supposed to mean? I don't care if you're full power or human, I don't care if you can smite me with a look alone or not, your place is with us, with _me_ »

«Dean...»

But he goes on, «I meant it when I said I needed you in that crypt, when I didn't want to leave Purgatory without you, and I'm afraid because dammit, Cas, I love you so much and I don't even know if it's all me or something Chuck wrote to sell»

They stare at each other, the silence between them stretching for what feels like an eternity, before Dean speaks, his eyes drawn to some dirt on his booths. «Look, forget it, after everything I said last time, I don't expect you to come back or forgive me»

Castiel says nothing. Then, «Dean, look at me»

«It's ok, you can go if you want» the other says, looking up nonetheless, «I have to go check on Sammy anyway, so...» it's a lame excuse as any, Dean knows that and he knows Castiel knows too, because there's Eileen with Sam, probably both asleep in his room.

«You know,» Castiel says, almost exasperated, «you are the most stubborn human being I ever had the chance to meet, your brother too, but you? Lord...» he tsks, «and yet, for some unknown reason, I love you too,» he says softly, «even if you piss me off» 

«Cas--» Dean starts but Castiel stops him.

«My time to talk» he says firm and Dean shuts his mouth, «yes, maybe Chuck ignited the spark somehow but it's all me, I swear»

«How can you be so sure?»

«Sam said Chuck is weak, and Metatron said once that he's been writing his "autobiography",» he says, complete with air quotes and Dean smiles softly, «meaning he hasn't been writing Supernatural for years, let alone the three of us, until these past weeks»

There's silence between them. Dean opens his mouth once, twice, but he closes it again, not knowing what to say. Then he settles for, «Is this the part of the book where we kiss?» glad his voice didn't betray his uncertainty.

«I thought we agreed this is not--» Castiel can't finish that sentence because Dean kisses him.

After the initial surprise, Castiel kisses back and Dean thanks whoever is up there because finally, _finally_ , after a decade of dancing around each other, he now knows what if feels like to kiss the man he's been in love with for the past ten years and fuck everything, fuck Chuck and his books, because this feels _so damn right_.

«Stay here» Dean says when they part but still close to Castiel, «don't go alone, we'll think of a plan tomorrow and we'll take him down together, me, you, Sam and Eileen»

Castiel runs one hand down Dean's arm, intertwining their fingers. «Team Free Will?»

Dean chuckles softly, «Team Free Will»

Castiel kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from _November rain_ by Guns n' Roses and it's one of the best songs ever in my opinion


End file.
